Pacar pura-pura?
by Icha-UchiHyuuga
Summary: Hinata seorang gadis biasa yang mempunyai hidup biasa-biasa saja.(?) tapi apakah hidup nya akan biasa-biasa saja dengan adanya ke munculan orang spesial yang mengajak nya jadi pacar pura-pura orang tersebut? siapakah orang itu? apa Hinata menyetujui nya? kenapa harus Hinata yang jadi pacar pura-pura nya? CHAPTER 1 ! LET'S READ !


NARUTO

Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHina

Genre: Romance / Humor

Rated: T –Teen

Warning!

{Warung Nasi Kuning}

Gaje, abal, Typo(s), kadang* OOC ,aneh,dll.

chapter 1

_**Jadi pacar pura-pura?**_

Cahaya mentari yang menyilau kan *Seperti Dahi Teman Author [- 3-]* masuk melalui jendela kamar sang gadis Lavender.

"Engggghh..hoaaaaammmpp.." gadis itu melenguh sambil menguap lebar sampai ada segerombolan lalat mau masuk tapi lalat tersebut malah terkapar di tempat karena bau busuk yang entah dari mana itu (?).

TOOKKK..TOOKK...TOOKK...

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar –Yaiyalah ketukan pintu, masa palu tukang bangunan(?)-

"Hinata apa kau sudah bangun?" teriak pria yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari gadis Lavender ini.

Yang di panggil Hinatapun langsung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian mengambil jam ceker, eh salah maksudnya jam weker yang ada di atas meja yang berada di samping kasur king size Hinata.

Mata Hinata langsung membulat –seperti kelereng teman Author. ah lupakan!- karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.39 pagi.

"GAWAT..AKU TELAT!" Teriak Hinata, diapun menyambar handuk biru tua nya kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

CSSHHHH...WUSSHHH...WISSHHHH...SSHHH... (?)

"Ah...segarnya."

"AH! Ya ampun! aku terlambat!" baru saja dia merasa kesegaran, kemudian menyadari bahwa waktunya tidak cukup untuk bersiap-siap, karena pukul 8.00 pintu gerbang akan di tutup dan itu artinya dia takkan bisa masuk dan memulai pelajarannya hari ini.

Setelah bersiap-siap diapun berangkat.

Setelah sampai di sekolah...

"Lalalalala..."

"Aku yakin aku tidak terlambat." saking asik nya dia tak menyadari ada yang ganjil dengan hari ini.

TUUIINGGG...

"Hah?" Hinata melongo,

kalian tahu kenapa?

Mau tahu?

Hinata melongo karena di sekolah tidak ada siswa pun yang berkeliaran di lapangan ataupun satpam yang seharusnya menjaga sekolah ini.

'_Apa mungkin semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam kelas?_' pikirnya.

"Eh, neng Hinata. ada apa neng?" tanya salah satu tukang kebun yang bekerja di KHS –Konoha High School-.

"Emm..P-pak, k-kenapa gak ada orang? apa s-sudah masuk k-ke d-dalam kelas s-semua?"

Tukang kebun itupun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil guling-guling.

dia tak menyangka gadis pintar dan secantik Hinata ini bisa lupa tentang hari ini.

"Hahahaha...Neng Hinata lupa yah?..hahahahaahaha..wkwkwkwkk." tanya tukang kebun itu.

"huh? a-apa'an sih?" tanya Hinata balik. sungguh dia bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Hahaha..Kan Hari ini libur neng. masa neng Hinata lupa.? orang bodoh aja tau neng.!"

'Waahh..nih bapak ngajak berantem ya! kurang asem banget nyinggung gue bodoh!' sumpah Hinata dalam hati.

"Neng..? oi...neng Hinata gak apa-apa?" tanya tukang kebun itu sambil menggerakkan tangan nya ke kanan dan kiri di depan wajah Hinata yang masih bengong.

"E-eh.. Ya u-udah, s-saya pulang dulu. Permisi." Pamit Hinata dengan Sopannya.

**~(0_~) b {JALAN-JALAN}**

Setelah merasa sudah agak jauh dari KHS, Hinata mengeluh. kenapa dia bisa lupa cuman dengan hal sepele seperti ini? 'Hah..aku ceroboh sekali' keluhnya.

Hinata pun berniat pergi ke toko buku, mencari buku novel terbaru yang lama sekali ingin dibelinya.

Dalam perjalanan nya Hinata terus melamun dan menunduk karena orang-orang terus melempar pandangan padanya. orang-orang di sekitarnya bingung dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata, bagaimana tak bingung, kan Hinata pakai baju seragam KHS. –Ckckckck..malu-maluin aja deh lu, Hinata #digeplak Hinata-

BBRRUUKK...

"Aaww..s-sakit." ringis Hinata sambil memegangi lutut nya yang –sedikit- berdarah.

"HEI..! kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Teriak Pemuda berambut Raven dan bermata Onyx yang sangat menusuk yang sekarang ini sedang memandang Hinata Intens.

"M-maaf.." ucap Hinata dengan penuh penyesalan, beberapa kali Hinata menunduk meminta maaf, tidak lupa dengan memegangi lutut nya yang berdarah.

"Kau! ikut aku." perintah Pemuda itu dengan nada yang datar beserta wajahnya yang datar pula tentunya.

"T-tapi, u-untuk ap-."

"Mengobati lukamu." jawabnya santai.

"Ah, t-tak usah .a-aku- (!) HEEIII...!" Teriak Hinata karena sekarang pemuda itu menggendong Hinata ala briydall style dan menuju ke taman kota yang memang ada di sebrang toko buku yang ingin di kunjungi Hinata.

Sesampainya di taman kota, pemuda berambut Raven ini membeli obat merah dan plester untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di lutut Hinata.

Pemuda itupun meneteskan obat merah itu, kemudian memasangkan plester dilutut Hinata.

"A-arigatou..."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Huh?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"O-oh."

"Namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hn."

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata tanpa berkedip.

'Menarik.' ucapnya dalam hati.

"U-uchiha-san..A-aku p-pamit pulang ya.." baru saja Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, tangan nya sudah di tarik oleh tangan kekar pemuada yang tadi duduk bersamanya.

"Nanti saja." minta Sasuke dengan nada bicara selembut mungkin.

"Huh? t-tap-"

"kalau begitu, aku minta nomor ponselmu!" perintah Sasuke.

"t-tap-"

"Banyak membantah yah, kau ini!" seringai devil muncul di wajah stoic Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, dan Hinata secara spontan Hinata merasa pipinya sekarang mulai merona hebat!

"Ba-baiklah. Uchiha-san.."

"Sasuke-kun" pinta Sasuke dengan seringai Devil nya.

"Baiklah, S-sasuke-kun."

Setelah Kejadian tadi siang. malam harinya Hinata tak bisa tidur akibat memikirkan Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke ya..."

Hinata memegang dadanya.

DEG...DEG...DEG...

Jantungnya terus berdetak cepat karena hanya menyebut nama Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi bertemu secara langsung seperti tadi.

3 Minggu sudah sejak kejadian itu, mereka berteman lewat dunia maya dan mereka juga saling berkomunikasi lewat sms.

"Hinata! Bangun!" teriak seseorang sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata.

"Hm. Hoaaammp...iya aku bangun Nii-san." jawab Hinata dengan suara serak ala orang bangun tidur.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu. Aha! ini kan hari libur kenapa Neji-nii sepagi ini membangunkan ku? pikirnya.

"Aa..Neji-nii, a-aku kan Libur?"

"Hm, aku tau. ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu!"

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah. dia bilang dia temanmu dan dia seorang pemuda berwajah datar."

'Jangan-jangan...'

'Hah? sepagi ini? ayolah..tak mungkin Hinata! apa-apa'an orang itu ke sini?' batin Hinata.

"Hihihihi..Neji-nii s-sendiri juga b-berwajah datar.. yaa, tentunya tidak dihadapan Tenten-nee." goda Hinata dan sukses membuat Neji melotot dan tak lupa semburat merah di pipinya.

Setelah mandi, dan kemudian Hinata memakai T-shirt ungu muda dengan motif bunga lavender tidak lupa dengan celana jeans pendek miliknya.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Hinata turun dari kamar nya yang ada di lantai dua.

Sampai di depan Pintu, Hinata melihat punggung Pemuda itu.

Ya, pemuda itu memunggungi Hinata.

'Ah. sepertinya aku kenal rambut Raven dengan gaya pantat ayam ini. tapi di mana?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. –Ya ampunn hinata ape lu lupa?-

Pemuda Raven itupun berbalik dan menampakkan mata Onyx nya yang menatap datar ke arah Hinata.

"S-sasuke-kun?" ucap Hinata, Pelan.

"Hn." jawabnya datar.

"K-Kau,.. s-sedang a-apa di r-rumahku?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan mu."

"Huh? a-apa i-itu?"

"Kita bicarakan di Pantai saja."

"B-Baik."

Hinata pun meminta izin pada Neji dan langsung pergi bersama Sasuke.

Sesampainya di Pantai.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan ,Hinata mau pun Sasuke.

'Dia ini kenapa sih? dia kan yang nyuruh aku ke sini?'ucap Hinata Bingung.

"Ehmm..S-Sasuke-kun.." panggil Hinata lembut.

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, _'lumayan cantik._' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hinata, maukah kau jadi pacar ku!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap lembut ke arah mata Lavender Hinata.

"Huh? a-apa m-maksud Sasuke-kun?" ada rasa senang terselip di hati Hinata, entah perasaan apa itu.

"Aku...maksudku aku ingin kau jadi pacar _**PURA-PURA**_ ku.."

_DEG...DEG..._

hancur sudah perasaan itu, luntur sudah rasa senang yang sempat singgah di hati Hinata, dan di gantikan dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa.

'kenapa harus _**PURA-PURA **_sih?' tanya Hinata lirih dalam hati, ingin dia mengajukan pertanyaan itu tapi biarlah. Hinata memang tak ingin pemuda yang selalu membuatnya terpikir setiap malam ini tau perasaan nya terhadap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya u-untuk a-apa?" Hinata memang tidak mau melakukan hal yang menurutnya bukan kemauan nya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku ingin membuat mantan pacar ku kembali lagi padaku!" jawabnya dengan datar tapi terlihat dari sorot matanya Hinata bisa melihat kalau Sasuke sungguh-sungguh mencintai gadis itu.

"B-Baiklah Sasuke-kun. a-aku m-mau." jawab Hinata dengan penuh semangat, sebenarnya ada rasa tak rela saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

Sasuke yang mendengar itupun langsung memeluk Hinata, sungguh kali ini Hinata rasanya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. bukan karena senang. tapi karena Sasuke memeluknya karena berterimaksih atas bantuannya bukan karena Mencintai dirinya atau menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"S-Sasuke-kun.." suara Hinata mengalun lembut di telinga sang bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Hn." jawabnya santai dan tak mengubah posisi awal mereka, yaitu masih dalam berpelukan.

"L-Lepas.." pinta Hinata yang semakin lama semakin sesak karena tak kuat menahan tangis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Sasuke-kun k-kan s-sudah punya o-orang yang di cintai.." jawab Hinata.

"Hn. Biarlah aku memelukmu sebentar Hinata."

"T-Tapi.."

"Ku mohon, kau membuatku hangat dan nyaman Hime."

DEG...~

'Bukankah Sasuke-kun menyuruhku untuk jadi pacar pura-puranya saja? bukan pacar sungguhan kan? dan lagi dia memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'HIME' oh Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Karena tak tahan dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke padanya ia pun mendorong Sasuke lembut dan berkata

"M-maaf. kita h-hanya p-pacar pura-pura Sasuke-kun."

"Ya. Kau benar!" Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan perubahan sifat Sasuke yang berubah drastis.

TES..

TES..

TES..

Tak terasa kristal-kristal bening menetes dari pelupuk mata Lavender nya yang indah.

memang sungguh mustahil seorang Uchiaha Sasuke menyukai seorang Hyuuga Hinata pikir Hinata. –tapi bagi Author Sasu ama Hina-chan bisa bersatu kokk!- *preetttt*

_**Sasuke POV :**_

Sasuke berpura-pura meninggalkan tempat yang di tempati Hinata, padahal dia berjalan menuju belakang pohon yang dapat memudahkan nya melihat reaksi Hinata.

'Sungguh Hinata, aku sangat bingung sekarang apa aku harus mengejar mantan kekasihku atau berpaling hati padamu? maafkan aku jika caraku membuatmu menangis. tapi dengan cara inilah aku dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang terus mendengung di pikiranku. dan dengan cara inilah kita bisa jauh lebih dekat...'

_**Sasuke POV: END.**_

"Hiks,Hiks,Hiks..." Hinata segera menghapus jejak air matanya.

"K-kenapa a-aku menangis? a-aku kan bukan siapa-siapa nya Sasuke-kun?! dan A-aku kan tak pernah p-punya perasaan padanya..ini sungguh aneh!"

TO BE CONTIUNED...

Ku tak yakin dengan takdir ini..

takdir yang akan memepersatukan kami berdua..

Ada yang bilang kami akan bersatu dan hidup bahagia, tapi...

Kenyataannya dia dengan gadis lain..

Gadis yang mirip dengan...

tatik nafas dalam-dalam...buang lewat pantat...

hasilnya cium sendiri aja ya reader. (X_X)

INGAT JANGAN BAGI-BAGI AMA AUTHOR DAN READER YANG LAEN..!

-Omas- (?) (-_-")

Ssstt...

jangan marah ya para reader.

hahaha...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
